e6erronfandomcom-20200213-history
Myril
Myril is a very young shifter woman living in Lower Sharn and something of an ally to the player characters. She seems to see herself as a protégé to Ray, though she's also happy to bum around with the other player characters. Myril would most euphemistically be referred to as "thick", both physically and mentally. The latter trait has made her of mixed, at best, help to the party. 'History' Myril's first appearance was a chance encounter in the shifter district of Lower Sharn, as the party was seeking out the thugs of an upstart shifter gang. Due to the crowded streets, Myril bumped into Hedisus with loud protest before heading on her way. Hedisus wisely checked his pockets, but nothing had been stolen. In the subsequent bombing, Myril was one of the injured, suffering severe burns on her right hand and wrist. Her next appearance was passing by Hedisus and a disheveled woman as they slept in an alleyway, recognizing the former and praising him for his help in dousing the fire. She said that the party's quick work in saving the district had inspired her to become more altruistic in regards to her community. This was later revealed to be vigilantism when she attacked Ray in his home, believing him to be in league with gangsters because she saw him leaving their hideout. Later, the party sought ought Myril to pick her brain for underworld contacts and find a serial killer. Though Myril did not know of the killer specifically, she did eventually namedrop Lady Leila when the party realised they were after a druid. After that, Myril latched into Ray like a puppy and tried to incorporate his talents into her vigilantism. Myril would continue to hang around the party thereafter. Myril's next significant act was to get in tussle with Eugene d'Cannith, kicking off a quagmire of events that put both herself and Ray in his target sights. Both of them signed on with the Expedition as a result. Ray was neutralized by withdrawl from dreamlily on the trip, during which Myril did her best to comfort him. Neither Ray nor Myril were available to help find the changeling sabeteur before (s)he sunk the ship. Myril stuck with the party as the ship sank and was one of the few non-player character members of the Expedition to survive, along with Overn Kuspid, Mackenzie Illystra and the Captain. Her activities in the Frostfell are largely unknown, but she did aid in the defense of the Village. Myril remained on the ship with Ray while most of the party explored Koganusan, but entered with Ray and Jovir in search of the long-overdue group. When the trio were attacked by the goblin inhabitants, Gibbons nearly killed her with a javelin, leading to tensions between Gibbons and Ray. Myril survived her injuries and returned to Sharn with the party, where she stayed with Lady Leila for a few days before Ray confirmed d'Cannith had left the city. 'Notes' *Myril is illiterate. *Myril's shifter type is unknown, but given her build and general resilience, she is probably descended from a wereboar or similarly robust animal. *Myril's right hand is badly scarred and usually covered with a glove. Category:Shifters